Patronusy nie uciekają
by Elanor-1995
Summary: „To oczywiste, że człowiek stawiający czoła nieludzkiemu złu, takiemu jak dementor, musi skorzystać z zasobów tego, czego nigdy nie potrzebował, a patronus jest obudzoną, tajną jaźnią, która do pewnego czasu spoczywa nieaktywna, lecz w takim momencie musi się ujawnić". Prof. Catullus Spangle Rzecz się dzieje gdzieś w trakcie szóstego tomu.


Patronusy nie uciekają

Przebudził się. Wprawdzie było to bardziej odzyskiwanie świadomości po jej nagłej utracie, niż przebudzenie z koszmaru, choć właściwie, jakby nie patrzeć, to prawie zawsze było przebudzenie z koszmaru. Ludzie się normalnie upijają, normalnie budzą się nie wiadomo gdzie i z kim, lecz w znakomitej większości przypadków z jakimiś względnie przyjemnymi wspomnieniami. Ewentualnie z nieuregulowanymi rachunkami. Budzą się z bólem głowy, wywołanym przez potężnego kaca. Chyba, że od kogoś w ten łeb dostaną. To też się ludziom zdarza. Solidną, barową bijatykę o słuszność idei, można w sumie zaliczyć do całkiem przyzwoitych rozrywek. Oczywiście jeśli ktoś w takowych gustuje.

On natomiast przebudził się z koszmaru. Po prostu. Ktoś mógłby rzec, że sam jest sobie winien, że trzeba było być mądrzejszym dzieciakiem, że nie trzeba się było prosić o tatuaż, że człowiek jego pokroju zasługuje na dokładnie taki los. I miałby rację. Cholerną, pieprzoną rację. Tak by przynajmniej wypadało twierdzić. Jakieś zasady moralne dobijają się do drzwi, jakieś sumienie brzęczy za uszami. Niektórzy (prawdopodobnie sztuk jeden) uważają, że to dobrze. Że się ostatecznie nie upodobnił do tego psychopaty, któremu niegdyś zapragnął służyć.

Tyle, że Severusowi już dawno zaczęło być obojętne to, jaki jest. Nie miał powodu, by być jakimkolwiek. Niby po co? Dla kogo? Dla samego siebie? Nie warto.

Przebudził się i poczuł, że jest ciasno owinięty kocami, niczym nieboszczyk całunem. Ewidentnie ingerencja osoby trzeciej.

„Dumbledore, do cholery! Ja jeszcze żyję!", zbuntował się w myślach. Dopiero potem sprawdził to empirycznie. Wystarczył drobny ruch. Mięśnie zapiekły, jakby je ktoś podsmażał, a skoro boli, to się ponoć kurwa żyje.

Oberwał cruciatusem. Bez szczególnego powodu. Ot tak, dla uwiarygodnienia przekazywanych informacji. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał wyraźnie, była aportacja w Hogsmeade. Ciąg dalszy się rozmywał, stanowił jedno, wielkie kłębowisko obrazów i odczuć, z motywem przewodnim w postaci jakiegoś tuzina dementorów oraz strzępka świetlistej mgiełki, który nie był tym, czym powinien. Albo nie miał być tym, czym powinien.

Teraz było mu przeraźliwie zimno. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że cały się trzęsie. Ogień w kominku płonął, wręcz huczał, koce były grube. Na stoliku obok leżała na talerzyku połamana tabliczka czekolady. Wyciągnął rękę i wziął dwie kostki.

Ktoś wszedł bez pukania. Gdyby czuł się trochę lepiej, powiedziałby coś na temat braku podstawowej kultury. W obecnej sytuacji ograniczył się jedynie do posłania gniewnego spojrzenia osobie, która niebawem pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, swoją drogą, nieźle go zaskakując.

\- Żyjesz - orzekła, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Typowa, brytyjska, elegancka starsza dama. Z pozoru.

Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, jak dobierać sobie ludzi. Oj, wiedział, choć wielu, z Czarnym Panem na czele, uważało inaczej. Severusa zwyczajnie, po ludzku intrygowało, jaka tak naprawdę łączy tych dwoje zależność, jakie informacje posiadają na swój temat, że muszą sobie ufać. Mimo upływu lat, nie udało mu się tego rozgryźć. - Cieszę się - dodała.

\- Uprzejmości możesz sobie darować, Minerwo - odparł. Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła sztywno, dłonie złożywszy na kolanach.

\- Och tak, masz rację, Severusie. To zwykła uprzejmość, zapytać człowieka, którego wyrwało się z łap dementorów, jak się czuje.

Zajęło dobrą chwilę, nim sens jej słów do niego dotarł.

\- To byłaś ty? - Podejrzewał raczej, że któryś z pilnujących szkoły Aurorów. W duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Z jakichś przyczyn wolał, by to była ona. Eleganckie, starsze damy czasem miewają w zwyczaju zachowywać się elegancko i pewnych rzeczy nie rozpowiadać.

\- Zupełnym przypadkiem - objaśniła. - Umówiłam się w Hogsmeade z moim bratem. Wracałam już do zamku, gdy zobaczyłam… - przerwała na chwilę, lekko zmieszana - że masz kłopoty.

\- Co się tam właściwie stało? - Nie był pewien, czy chce słuchać kolejnej opowieści o gryfońskim heroizmie, ale z drugiej strony, lepiej wiedzieć.

\- Pojawiło się kilkunastu dementorów. Kiedy tam dobiegłam, ty byłeś już nieprzytomny. Przepędziłam ich. Potem wezwałam na pomoc Albusa. Na szczęście był w zamku. - Zrobiła znaczącą minę. Wyraźnie denerwowały ją te zniknięcia dyrektora, których na dodatek nie raczył wyjaśniać.

\- Severusie - podjęła po chwili. - To nie moja rzecz, ale… Czy ty potrafisz… - Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. McGonagall nie unikała jego wzroku. - To niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza kiedy wracasz od Niego. Mnie nawet nie próbowali atakować. Przyczepili się do ciebie.

\- Pytasz, czy potrafię wyczarować Patronusa? - Dreszcze nie ustawały. Nie chciał, by zauważyła, jak bardzo źle się czuje. - Tak, potrafię. - Zastanawiał się, czy ją tym zaskoczył. Jeśli tak, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Więc… Więc co się stało?

\- Uciekł mi - odpowiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Co? - Minerwa popatrzyła na niego znad okularów. Wyciągnęła rękę i ostrożnie dotknęła jego czoła. - Patronus ci uciekł? - Zaśmiała się, niemal serdecznie. Rzadko to robiła. - Masz gorączkę. Bzdury opowiadasz. Patronusy nigdy nie uciekają. Jeśli naprawdę potrafisz go przywołać, kiedyś się o tym przekonasz.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę się z nią o to spierać. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył odbiegającą jak najdalej od niego srebrną łanię. Łanię, którą sam przywołał. A może to nie wyobraźnia? Może to się rzeczywiście wydarzyło?

Ostatecznie, nie powiedział nic. „Patronusy nie uciekają". Było w tych słowach coś krzepiącego. Coś, co jego nie do końca przytomny, zamroczony gorączką umysł, był w stanie zaakceptować.


End file.
